


I'm fed up of secrets

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Aren't we all?





	I'm fed up of secrets

Our tale starts in an empty classroom in Hogwarts where Argus Filch and his boyfriend Kreacher are talking.

Argus muttered, "I'm fed up of secrets, Kreach."

Kreacher sighed. "So am I, Arg."

Argus suggested, "Let's tell the world that we're dating."

Kreacher said, "No."

Argus frowned. "Why not?"

Kreacher stated, "I don't want everyone to think us an odd pair."

Argus replied, "I don't care what anyone says."

Kreacher mumbled, "But, I do. I don't want anybody to call you names for dating a house elf like me."

Argus smiled. "I'm glad that you're so protective of me, but I will ignore the haters."

Kreacher grinned. "I'm glad, so okay we can do it."

Argus asked, "When?"

Kreacher decided, "Right now."


End file.
